godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeoBlade/God Eater: Beyond The Horizon
["Gods Will Fall. - Humanity will rise." Someone from the old human race said that 1.000 years ago, when we humans were still at Earth. I owe this book to them, and I will tell the history about how Humanity lost and won against the beasts. That age is still unknown to us and the humans were finally winning against the Aragamis, but for them it was useless... The world was dying, they would die in the next 20 years, but most of the Aragamis has already been killed, 1000 Humans left to fight against 500 Aragamis and that wasn't a hard mission since every human had special abilities, we call them as "Philosophers' Blades," but their real names was "God Eaters." These poor creatures were the only humans alive, and they had limited powers and skills and didn't know what was true needed for mankind. This day, a new God Eater reached the Rio de Janeiro Branch and said "Hello everyone, I came here to show our future. This will hurt for us, but this is needed, I am sorry" but no one understood him, he dropped his coat and showed 10KG of Aragami Bombs, everyone tried to run away, but he exploded and devoured the entire Branch with a giant blood stream causing a havoc between all Aragamis near that place, he didn't just kill the humans in that Branch. Every Aragami there died since they didn't had anything to eat, they tried to look for food in the entire country but then they tried to look for food in the entire country but it was useless, so the Aragamis decided to kill eat other and eat the loser's meat, the last Aragami there was a Vajra but he died after a week. When the other Branchs discovered about the incident, everyone was shocked and in panic. Was that a unique event at Brazil? Or it will happen somewhere else too? They didnt know the answer, and that answer would come quickly to Argentina. different from Rio de Janeiro Branch, it was the director who gave the message: "We need some sacrifices" and 7KG of explosives appeared on his back, causing another explosion, but he was not the only one. Other God Eaters also appeared with nuclear bombs, making Argentina a completely uninhabitable country, it was possible to hear the world screaming and crying but there was nothing humans, gods, Aragamis or anyone could do. More panic and fear appeared on the God Eater's eyes, it was impossible to know wich Branch would be destroyed next. The God Eaters from Far East Branch went to a hunting mission, 5 Fallen Arda Novas on Friar's base, it was midnight and the Night Eater known as Owenhein decided to speak after he killed the 4th Arda Nova: "No bomb, we survived today. So Far East Branch is not the next target..!" And that was the most stupid thing he could say. Inside Arda Nova's body, they discovered that all those Aragamis were actually bombs, Aragami Bombs. A clock appeared counting 1 minute, and everyone then came out with their last words. "Nia, thanks for all your help, see you in the afterlife." - "Likewise, Baluar." "Ehh.. Looks like this is the checkpoint Nanako. Sounds like a weird goodbye" - "True indeed, Sigma. We already fought many Aragamis, so it's good to have this end I think." The humans said. Those were some of the many talks they had, but one of the God Eaters known as Arthur was trying to contact a precious person that went for a different mission, but no signal was given. A silence appeared on the scene, 10 seconds left. But the first God Eater that would be called as one of the Philosophers' Blades discovered what was happening, and we humans from 3089 can only guess about what he just said. and most of the theories are: "Now I know the truth..! We need to sacrifice the wor---!" The biggest explosion happened in that place, with the most powerful God Eaters being brutally killed by the persons we would call as "Tribute Saviors." "300 God eaters died, how are we supposed to deal with it?! Privacy is no longer an option! This world is dying, the humans don't need laws!!" Madrid's branch director said, every director of each branch appeared, with 5 of their God Eaters and they were arguing about the terrorist attack. "So what are we supposed to do!? Just enter into everyone's mind and discover who we should kill!? We are God Eaters, we are commanders, but we are not human-murderers!" Thomas said."That was quite a stupid reply Thomas, so you prefer privacy than safety? What do you want to hide, you stupid terrorist?!" Thomas then punched Gabriel, and that Round Table was almost turning into a Warzone between branches. As far as we know, there was: Thomas Beoblade, Johnny Hellfury, Mornsta, Bobofango, Gabriel and Almer. The other God Eaters are uncovered even with our current abilities. Bobofango stared at the round table and said "We aren't murderers, but we can't let innocent men and women die by these attacks. Yesterday the Far East Branch died and I know you're all shocked, but we can't cross the line. But for now on, the humanity does not need rules! We don't need the law, we need justice...! This round table is closed, and no one can enter or leave the Branchs, you are all authorized to kill anyone with any kind of bomb." And moments later. When everyone went down upstairs and finished their discussion, the God Eaters were anxious to know what is their decision, but when a God Eater decided to talk with them, Bobofango quickly interrupted him and dropped his coat, with a giant bomb on his back, possibly could destroy any near country located near Madrid: "As a Savior, you humans need to understand! We aren't trying to destroy the humans! We are trying to unite them! Different Branchs, different goals, we will die with the Earth and the Beasts! You need to underst---!!!" Almer got his handgun and shot at Bobofango's head, he became The Overseer, or how the humans called at that time: The One Who Sacrifices the World. The other God Eaters were surprised and had many questions about his actions, but he just closed his eye and fired at each one of them with tears on his face. There were only Branch Leaders at that location. "Most of us are old, I am not in my Twenty Nine personally, I already forgot my age. Most of us did. You are the youngest member of this Round Table Almer, so we cant kill you. So before you kill us, can you tell me why you did all this?" - Thomas said, Mornsta nodded to Beoblade and Almer then spoke the words that we humans say everyday to our children before midnight of December 31 "The truth is: Humanity does not have a future on where we are. We need to grow up as a race and not as persons, every branch will be attacked until mankind understands that. With everything we know,we could survive somewhere else but still you all just decide to kill something or someone, our name is The Tribute Saviors. The earth is our nightmare, and we just want to wake up, and you all need to wake up with us." Johnny chuckled and ruffled his hair. "We don't have the technology to fly through the skies, the only planet we know that could support life is far away from Earth, it would take decades to we humans go there, and we are all tired to handle this travel. What are you trying to tell us, Almer?!" Most of the storytelling said that Almer turned away and killed himself. But one of our ancestors said that Almer replied to Johnny: "I can't tell you. You all will have to find out for yourself. Now, I will give you 10 seconds, kill me or I will explode and I am not bluffing." Mornsta then got his Gun and killed Almer with a headshot just like he did to Bobofango. Ending his pain once and for all but those God Eaters would still die since when they opened the door, a Fenrir appeared. "We are going to die alone, I would like to see the next generation but meh.. If we are going to die, what if we use our God Arcs for one last time? Already been 40 years since I last used mine, I don't think it's alive tough." Beoblade said, he chuckled and was waiting for their answer, Mornsta grabbed his God Arc and Hellfury replied: "Sure. Why not? But I don't remember exactly how to use it." Beoblade laughed a lot and felt a pain in his stomach because of that, he said "Neither do I... Ho ho ho this is going to be exciting!" That were his last words, the 3 God Eaters went outside and fought against the Fenrir. It was a fair duel since Fenrir was starving for days but the 3 God Eaters died along with Fenrir and they made a blood circle around the Branch. Some hours after those events, some God Eaters went to the Madrid Branch and saw the events. They went to the Scandinavian Branch, the heart of the God Eaters. Everyone was discussing about the recent events and about how the Fenrir's leaders have died. When the 3 persons joined, everyone decided to look at them, but quickly everyone stopped talking and started to think about who was the next terrorist. At that age, what was happening was indeed a bad thing even saving the mankind later on, what could they do? The death was reaching every single human, and they would be the next ones inside or outside any Branch. It was when one of the God Eaters decided to speak: "My name is Drake and my codename is Philosopher. I've been thinking on the camera records and what Almer told us, what if they are right? what if the humanity really needs to grow? All those attacks have connected us with fear, but them contacted us! We need to discover how to get out of this planet alive! If we all stop discussing about who will kill us, we can start to think about who will save us!I am not pretending i am a messiah, but it worths the risk!" Those are the first words of our Master to the Scanadivian Branch. They paid a little attention to him, but one of the 2nd Generation God Eaters decided to talk with him: "There is no way to get out of this planet! Yes, there is a "Space Rocket/Plane" in the Egyptian Branch, but they created it before the Aragami's war and they won't give it to us, and how the hell we can find somehing to trigger it?!" Most of the God Eaters nodded, Drake was indeed trapped in those words. "No, Drake is right. as persons, we are weak, but we are strong as species. The Egyptian Branch is a massive fortress, but if we discover how to get over it, we might save ourselves. That Giant planet they told us can support life, We can find water and food in there. We need to try!" The Sniper God Eater, known as Lyrr said those wise words. He was quite old but he got a chair and sat. Everyone then gave thoughts on what they could do, but every one of them lead to a dead end, with only one of them could live. But then Drake shared a plan that would be Humanity's hope, but... "the end... is coming... the end... is coming... the end... is coming... the end... is coming..." The God Eater Said, Lyrr shot at his coat and Aragami Bombs with an awesome capacity appeared, but those were connected to his heart so: if he dies, everyone will die with him, but the clock was counting and they would die soon anyway. Those would be the end of the most important members of the Philosopher's blades. "GET OUT DRAKE, BRING SOME OF THESE GOD EATERS! We will stay here!" - Lyrr said, some of the God Eaters decided to stay with him. No words could describe what our Savior felt on that scene, he yelled at Lyrr: "Why are you staying? we need to go!" But Lyrr calmly smiled and said "We are not humans, we are God Eaters. and we will die as God Eaters, rather than waking up in space without our God Arcs. Right, guys?" - The other God Eaters nodded and then Drake and his men left the Branch to run away. Running as fast as they could, 3 of them got devoured by the explosion by only some meters away from Drake. Withing a week, 500 humans had died, and 200 are in the Egyptian Branch as enemies. But our Savior, Drake didnt bothered with the numbers, he went to another Branch he thought that was alive, but he discovered that most of the Branchs, with a few exceptions had die and discovered this numbrr. He and his men went to the next Branch, and asked for their help. The other God Eaters didnt knew how to answer Drake, it would be a very hard trail and maybe could end with their deaths. "Argentina, Madrid, Far East, Scandinavian and many other Branchs died. Soon Glasglow, this Branch will die...! What are you all waiting for? Humanity will die and you will do nothing?!" Drake said, he tried to enlight the members of Glasglow but they were still thinking what was the right decision to do in such a moment. Drake could be wrong, the God Eaters could die for nothing. Indeed they would die in then next days but why they would decide to die so soon? "Drake, maybe you dont have persons that you love or care but that does not mean that we all from Glasglow have the same dark life. Most of us have someone---something to protect. You want us to leave our lifes just for you? Congratulations for being a fearless God Eater, I shall salute you later. But I wont join you and my God Eater wont die for you today." that was Ken's answer, he was willing to kill Drake but he couldnt do that infront of that Branch. Drake and his followers got mad by their words, but that was the moment that another God Eater, even older than Ken appeared. ""Your" God Eaters? are you drugged Ken? What position do you think you have? Get your mind right, we dont have laws, our Leaders told us that. We do not need to follow you or Drake, if you want to help Drake, then go ahead, if you want to follow Ken so just stick on your couchs and wait for the next terrorist. I am going to the Egypt Branch with the other God Eaters but I will come back, I cant leave everyone." those words echoed in ken's head, C was standing there with her God Arc. An awkward silence had appeared in the Glasglow Branch. The TV appeared with a report while they were thinking. It was a blast: "The Terrorists known as Tribute Saviors" attacked once again, it's confirmed that Scandinavian, America, Israel, Denmark and other Branchs had been destroyed. Now there is only 3 Branchs alive: The Fortress known as Egyptian Branch, Glasglow and here in Belgium. The number of alive Aragamis are greater than us God Eaters, we must will fight back! We wont let this Terrorists win against--- ---connection error, please wait a while. ---Channel has fallen, Belgium Branch lost their connection." "RATS, How are we supposed to end with these idiots?! We humans strill had a chance, why they would end us like that?!" as the reply of the God Eater known as Vina, who punched the Television repeatedly to end with her rage. "Drake... I will trust in you and follow you, but I promisse that if you get in my way, I will crush you" She said, Drake merely nodded and the other God Eaters chuckled. By the time being, Ken was the only one who was against Drake's plan. "So you guys are really going to trust on him!? We dont eveb know if he is a real God Eater or just another Terrorist!!" His words failed to reach the other persons, Ken then stared at them and decided to leave. Drake grabbed his God Arc and ignored Ken. "The Egyptian Branch is a really powerful fortress and they have Oracle Submachine guns in their fronts. Their only blind side is here at their minefield. Any God Eater faster than 70kmh can bypass the traps and I will do it with other capable God Eaters, we will enter the base and start a havoc in there. Gather as much as God Eaters as possible then their back shall be blinded. Vina will take care of the left side bringing up bombs and she will be our bait. The most powerful God Eaters must come at their front, the core of that Branch. They will send their best weapons and God Eaters to fight against them and then we will only have to dodge the weaker ones. I think that each team might lose some members and get deep wounds depending on their location. There are some Aragami Cores outside this Branch, we could create some Armors to have bigger chances to win against them, The Search team will find the missile and when they do, you all need to get in there. I will track off each God Eater in there and kill them, remember that this Branch is probably the key of the Terrorists base since this is a exiled Branch and Fenrir lost contact with them a while ago." Drake spoke his plans, everyone nodded but C replied: "Okay, right, lose some God Eaters and get into the Missile/Plane. It will be possible to gather 150 God Eaters, but how we will trigger it?" "Back when Far East died. There was this recording for Laura, a God Eater called Arthur tried to talk with her. A few seconds before his own death he said "Now I know the truth..! We need to sacrifice the wor---!", Almer already said "This world is dying and there is nothing we can do"... But if we Trigger the Singularity, we will be able to devour this world and send the plane as a missile to that new world, to that star. And I will do it!" Everyone got surprised by his words, they tried to understand how he could just commit suicide for the humanity. But it was just like the Tribute Savriors said, "we need to think as a race, and not as persons." The God Eaters nodded but C asked: 'How will you trigger the Singularity?". Drake nodded and brought a paperwork with lots of data and replied "Ages ago, the God Eater known as Julius Visconti became the Singularity. He was discovered to be a possible match by the Blood Rain, and that same event happened to me. I can discover someone or something's future and past by touching in it, I am the last sacrifice, right, Shio?" And the white-paled Aragami girl, using a Fenrir uniform nodded to Drake and then said "Me... and Drake will delay the Egyptians, We will have an Radio.. When you all enter in the plane, I will distract the other God Eaters and Drake will trigger the Singularity." Shio and Drake explained a lot of what was going to happen in that mission and the chances of something going wrong. No one decided to leave the objective even knowing that they might noy last longer if the plan fails. "Maybe some of us might need to help Shio to distract the God Eaters and they will need to stay in Earth, so I just have a question: How this mission and it's participants will be called?" Lenka said to Drake but he ignored him. Shio then said: "Drake needs to think exactly on what's he going to do Lenka, do not disturb him. This is Drake's plan, Drake's goal and our future are on his hands. So our name will be "Philosopher's blades" and our mission will be called as The New Dawn. Any more questions?" Drake nodded and Lenka then got his God Arc and decided to leave and get some Stun Grenades and Traps. "Everyone, get your items and we will go in the next hour! Please, have a nice "last" chat and call me when you're ready." Again, everyone nodded and got their items, most of them went to talk with each other. "Drake... Are you sure about this?I cant handle much since my real body is in the moon so you will be almost fighting alone. These kids might die, YOU will die" - "Yes, Shio. I thank you for taking care of me but I will be fine, I just cant let the humans to live like this... When I trigger the Singularity, an Aragami will appear, so just stay away okay? Thanks for everything" - "Ok Drake, goodbye then." Drake went out of the Branch and called for everyone. They had weapons and lots of items. The group known as Suicide Squad brought 2 God Arcs for faster battles, and then. The entire Branch was empty and this mission, The New Dawn would begin on it's course. Every God Eater was running in the speed of sound, this was caused by their supernatural powers after becoming God Eaters. This was also increased by a pill created by doctor Sakaki years ago before his death on the Phoenix Project. 1 entire day had passed and the Egyptian Branch was still away, The God Eaters took a rest without talking/eating, No Aragami appeared on their sight, the Suicide Group was the first one to run away and find the Branch. They had 3 hours to rest and they went again to find it. IF things cant be avoided, sakaki's Phoenix Project would also begin. The Phoenix Project was created by Sakaki and maintain it's curse by Drake. This project was created for one goal: If the Legendary God Eaters die, the Phoenix Project Project would create clones of them... Some of the humans alive in this new world are based on this project. Sadly, one of the Philosopher's blades had been killed by a trap from the Egyptian Branch, that was when they noticed that Branch on the horizon. When they noticed it, they had been quickly attacked by the Egyptians without any previous warning. They didnt even tried to think on what was their goal. Lenka quickly dropped 3 Stun Grenades on their front to blind them. Drake, Renka, Shio and Lindow had joined the Branch by the Minefield way, the Suicide Group went in the front without further orders and disobeying Drake's plan. They destroyed the door and 2 of them died and respawned as Aragamis, they could still control their body but it was just a matter of time to somehing bad happen. They gathered attention like Drake and his group, Vina could not follow her orders because of the Suicide Squad so she decided to explode the Storage facility in the Branch. One of the terrorists was in the Storage Facility and battled against Vina, but again he was connected to the Aragami Bombs so she would die anyway. She quickly dodged his God Arc and tried to behead him once and for all but she just failed and created a big opening. He stabbed her chest and almost killing her. Her plan then was to trigger the bomb and dont let him get out of the facility, she punched his neck and he got dizzy, while holding a knife, Vina cut offf his hands and then killed him. The explosion distroyed a lot of the Egyptian Branch but that Branch was too strong to be destroyed so easily. The other God Eaters that followed Vina also died in the location. As Suicide Squad was destroying the front of that Branch, the strongest God Eaters came out in the back and the Egyptian Branch sent out their strongest God Eaters. Andrew, Rastian, Soma, Ren and Kaze came out in the back to fight for Drake. While Isaac Feldman, Cordaiya Nowell, Frederick Woede, Leon and Daniel were in Egyptian's side. "You guys just had to come out huh? I am not proud for this but this is your end...!" Leon said, he and Isaac then jumped and a great battle just begun... That would kill every of it's participants, we dont know much about this battle. The Research Team got trapped in a bomb area and some of them died in there, many God Eater had been killed in that war. This was the moment when Humanity saw true dispair but the Research Team finally got the plane---the plane that would save the entire mankind. "Drake-sama, we are here. Everyome, come!" - was the words of one of the members, Drake and Shio were busy dealing with the God Eaters, Shio then decided to run away and let Drake alone. Everyone was waiting to see Drake on the plane somehow, but he just went near the plane and triggerd the Singularity. ---When this happened, The energy he was devouring couldnt be handled by any human being, he became The Nova. This power was incredibly powerful and he was devouring the world, the only thing you could hear was "Tasty." An Aragami had appeared on the location, and soon The plane got energy enough to create a turbo and travel. Drake as his final action gave impulse to them using the Earth's corpse. When they left it, 2 minutes later... The Earth dissapeared, and they knew what happened. In that moment, the Project Pheonix had to begin, the humans couldnt handle so many decades on that plane, it was almost the size of the Egyptian Branch and had storage enough to live enough to see that world, and technology enough to create a simple base. The Phoenix Project had begun and 100 years later, humanity would see true peace... Every DNA of every God Eater was inside the database, they could create anyone out of that... and then, when they finally landed... "We are finally here, our master, Drake was right... He is indeed a true messiah." The God Eater said, the other humans merely nodded and came out, the supllies were still working. That world was a real paradise, it was the most beautyful thing any human on earth could ever see... and everyone got ashamed by knowing that Drake will never see how his sacrifice went.. In every country, in all cities, in all neighborhoods. We still talk about Drake's sacrifice. And there was a statue of him in every country, surpassing any bounds. It's already been so many years since these Stories happened that we dont know if Drake is real, we dont know if Drake is a fable. Maybe he is just like the old tales for this new Earth. The humans dont have nothing to prove his existence, the only thing that we know is the Phoenix Project and what our Ancerstors told us. This world is better in every way compared to Earth, here, a human can live up to 300 years. I am the only one who can prove Drake's eistence, after all--- I am one of the persons that came to this world, I am Drake's Phoenix Project. My name is Samuel, and I wrote this jornal to tell the tales of this old humanity. Someday, someone might read this and think on their lives, maybe this will be a good ending. THE END - 25.12.3089.] "A new creature appeared on this planet, their existence is unknown to us. They killed many humans and we still didnt discovered a way to kill them, they are similar to the Aragamis back on Earth, I wonder if our fight will end someday... But now I understand, such as Shio went to the Moon, the Aragamis can appear in any place. They are the Galaxy's plague, and now, everything we humans did became useless. Now, who will be the next generation to save this world?" Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic